


Since We're Alone- You Can Show Me Your Heart

by catrinahart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D Hiatus Fic, Anal Sex, Background Niall/Hailee, Harry's a sap, Idiots in Love, M/M, background Harry/Camille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrinahart/pseuds/catrinahart
Summary: “So it’s true then? You’re with her?” Harry looks disappointed but Niall can’t help that, Harry’s been with Camille longer than he’s been with Hailee. Harry has no right to be disappointed.“Yeah.” Harry looks away, finally breaking the intense eye contact that he’s been holding since the conversation started.“So when we’re single, we’ll talk about it.”Well, they are both single now...





	Since We're Alone- You Can Show Me Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So my friend [Sarah](http://narrymybed.tumblr.com//) and I were talking, and she told me about an idea that she had. She was looking for fic that Harry and Niall had a relationship- then ended it with the hiatus... she was looking for three things: Harry loving Niall’s body (I got this for sure), Harry begging (kinda sorta accomplished), and bottom Niall. So for her birthday - 11/10 - I gifted her with this fic (named after her favorite NH1 song) and now I would like to share with all of you. Please enjoy!

\----

“H, what are you doing here?” Niall certainly wasn’t expecting the knock on his door, but it’s also not really all that surprising. Many of his friends have been dropping by; mostly unexpected; to check up on him the last few weeks post surgery. Needless to say he’s been feeling pretty loved. This however; the fact that it’s _Harry_ ; is still just a little bit of a surprise. Not because they’ve drifted apart; even though they did a little when the hiatus started; but more because the last few times they’ve seen each other there had been a very giant elephant in the room. So they’ve more or less avoided each other lately to make life a little easier on themselves.

“Well, hello to you too Niall.” Harry’s smile is wide, framed in with his dimples that Niall’s always found far too attractive for his own good, “But to answer your question I’m here to check up on you.” Harry looks at him expectantly, waiting politely for Niall to invite him in which he finally does after a moment of just taking in the other lad.

“You look- relaxed.” It’s the best word that Niall can come up with, wide leg white slacks and a black shirt with bright pink flamingos, and his new favorite Gucci loafers on his feet, Harry does look very relaxed. He’s wearing socks with his loafers, an odd choice but Niall had learned a long time ago not to question Harry’s fashion choices, so instead he just goes with the flow.

“Thanks. I’m doing my best to be relaxed, enjoy this down time before album two. Unlike you I don’t have to have any surgeries that I need to take care of. How are you feeling?” Niall jumps in surprise as Harry brings a hand up on either side of his face, cupping his jaw, his fingers gentle, probing. His face serious as those green eyes scan all over his face looking for signs of some sort of damage. He no longer feels like he got punched in the face, and the swelling has gone down… now he’s just dealing with some minor twinges and congestion.

“Uh, good?”

“You still don’t sound quite right.” Harry tells him, greens eyes looking into his before scanning over his face again, like he’s looking for the culprit of Niall’s voice affliction.

“Uh, yeah. Doc said to give it a couple more weeks. I feel so much better though.” He brings his own hands up to hold Harry’s around the wrists, pulling them gently down. He holds onto them a moment before realizing that they are eerily close to holding hands. He drops them.  

“Good, I’m glad it was worth it.” He seems relieved by Niall’s comment though so he’ll take that as a win.

“It was, definitely.” He tells him, remembers Harry’s concern when he told him about the surgery earlier this year, but Harry always was a little bit of a Mother Hen- ‘ _Niall did you drink enough water today?’ ‘Niall did you take your vitamins today?’ ‘Niall do you know the health benefits of green smoothies?’_ It would go on and on and on. He loved it then- he still kinda loves it now if he’s honest.

“Is Mully here, someone needs to be taking care of you.” Harry questions as he’s looking around the entryway that is open to the living area and he’s sure that Harry can see the kitchen farther behind him. Harry’s still standing close, but they were always a little strange about that. When it was the two of them they really didn’t remember what personal space meant, on stage and off they were always in each other’s orbit.

“No, 40Love is open now, so that’s taking a lot of his time. But seriously, I'm fine.” Niall tells him walking them towards the kitchen, motioning for Harry to follow. “So what’s up?” He asks- because it’s Harry- he never just stops by unexpectedly. Would usually call or text first. So this is either something planned or Harry’s just flying by the seat of his pants- Niall never really knows.

“I thought we could talk. You know, about what we talked about in Dublin.” That makes Niall pause and okay, he assumed that there would be a bit more small talk and beating around the bush before they went straight to _that._

“Do you want a beer? Water?” Niall asks, finally getting to the kitchen; Harry following quietly with his sock covered feet.

“Water would be great.” Harry tells him, following him closely. He can smell Harry’s cologne, different than before, and the salt spray that he uses on his hair he remembers because he always thought it smelled like the ocean. It’s all infiltrating his senses slowly, but Harry has always had a way of sinking in under his skin.

“Okay.” He reaches into the fridge and then grabs a water and a beer for himself. If this is the conversation he thinks that Harry wants to have he’s going to need it. This conversation has been the elephant in the room for the last few months, but it’s not like he didn’t want it to happen- eventually.

“You said we could talk when we were both single again.” Harry stresses, like he knows that Niall wants to avoid it just because it might be awkward. It doesn’t matter that he knew it was coming.

“Nick told you then?” Niall asks popping the top and taking a quick swig of his beer. He’s a little curious about how this night will turn out. He’s also a little excited since he’s not in the habit of lying to himself.  

“Are you supposed to be drinking? Are you on painkillers? You know alcohol lessens the effect of painkillers and any other antibiotic for that matter?” Harry rattles off guzzling his water. “And yes, Grimmy told me. You had to know he would.” With that Harry raises a brow and Niall has a feeling he’s already been caught. Sometimes Harry knows him too well.

“First off, no I’m not on painkillers anymore.”  He doesn’t speak to the other comment because, yeah, he knew telling Nick would be the just same as telling Harry himself. In fact he mostly did it on purpose, he wasn’t sure how to call Harry up out of the blue to tell him that he was officially available again. “And I thought he might.”

“So I’m single, and you’re single, and we aren’t in the band anymore so I think it’s time we had that talk.” Harry is definitely not leaving here without talking; Niall can see that stubborn look on his face.

“Okay, let’s go sit down.” When he finally sits on the couch, Harry’s not that far from him, he can’t help but wonder if standing in the kitchen would have been a better idea. Now as they’re settling in the living room on his comfy sofa, it suddenly feels more intimate. Even the background noise of the golf channel doesn’t deter him from locking eyes with Harry.

It happened in Dublin, right after he’d recorded with the Orchestra and then went to Harry’s show this time staying backstage. Harry had just come off stage and it wasn’t even a big deal, but Niall had been waiting side stage, then backstage, but something happened when he’d gone out for drinks later that night with Harry. The more Harry and Niall drank, the more loose both their lips were, the closer they got to each other, and the more he learned; Harry and Camille were on the rocks- she was even a slightly upset that Harry was with Niall instead of her at that moment. But the conversation, the memory, is clear:

_“Do you ever wonder?” Harry asked._

_“Wonder what?” Niall looks over to the other lad- he’s well past drunk, eyes heavy lidded and hazy with the alcohol infiltrating his bloodstream. He keeps leaning into Niall, lightweight that Harry is, and resting his head on his shoulder._

_“If we had decided not to end us with the band?” Harry’s lips are vibrant red, he can’t seem to stop biting or licking them and it makes it very hard for Niall to not keep looking at them._

_“I thought that was what we wanted. It was never a relationship H, we made sure of that… it was an arrangement at best. And you told me after the AMAs we were going to be done. That you wanted to ‘explore yourself’ during the hiatus.” Niall remembers- it was hard at the time but they just_ **_knew_ ** _that trying a relationship while in the band was a ‘bad idea’ but when Harry said they weren’t going to try after; during the hiatus; it still felt like getting dumped- even though Niall had been thinking the same thing. The timing was all wrong._

_“I think we should reconsider.” Harry tells him. “Because I really want to kiss you and you want to kiss me- so we need to not lie to ourselves.” Harry cuts him off right away probably reading the denial right off his lips._

_It’s no lie either. He can’t stop thinking about taking Harry back to his hotel room and then doing again what they used to do so well._

_Niall pauses and really_ **_thinks_ ** _before he speaks, “I think we should talk about it if we both end up single and able to do something about it.” Niall would never betray a lover- it’s just not in his blood. But he and Harry are very rarely single at the same time if they aren’t shagging each other._

_“So it’s true then? You’re with her?” Harry looks disappointed but Niall can’t help that, Harry’s been with Camille longer than he’s been with Hailee. Harry has no right to be disappointed._

_“Yeah.” Harry looks away, finally breaking the intense eye contact that he’s been holding since the conversation started._

_“So when we’re single, we’ll talk about it.” It almost seems like an order because Niall can tell it definitely isn’t a question._

_“Yeah.”_

The next morning he had gotten a text that just said:

**promise- when we’re single**

And he couldn’t deny Harry- just sent back:

**promise**

And now here they are- both single and Niall already knows what Harry wants. He does- but now they both need to do something they’re a little uncomfortable with- which is to talk about emotions, _feelings,-_ because there were emotions involved even back then and some of them are obviously still present now.

Harry has a way of looking at people. He initiates eye contact and then he just doesn’t look away. It’s not that he’s staring, he’s not, but that look has a way of making a person feel like they’re locked into him.  Niall has a hard time meeting Harry’s green eyes, excited and ernest. He’d be a fool to not know what Harry wants. He’d pretty much already told him in Dublin, so he knows that Harry’s here for more than a shag.

“Sooo,” Niall drawls out.

“So.” Harry nods.

“You wanted to talk.” Niall prompted.

“No, we _need_ to talk.” Harry corrects him smiling.

“So talk,” Niall says on a laugh, because this was getting ridiculous. He wants to tell Harry to just say it. Get it out there- let’s talk about that damn elephant.

“I think it’s time we actually do what I wanted to do and try an ‘actual’ relationship.” Harry pauses looking a little surprised by his own frankess, “I'm sorry I never told you back then.”

“I think I should be more sorry for the fact I never picked up on it.” Niall tells him, looking back he should have known. Their connection was always so deep and so comfortable, the only time it truly wavered was when Harry brought up the hiatus. It was only rough then because Niall felt betrayed, he couldn’t understand why Harry even wanted to consider not being in the band- but it all turned out okay. Look where they are now.

“But I didn't really want you to know back then…” Harry mutters, and Niall knows its true- Harry typically goes after what he wants.  

“And I wanted to ignore it so it worked out. But we succeeded in not letting it ruin our friendship.” That was the whole point anyway- of their ‘arrangement.’ They could shag all they wanted while on tour, if they wanted to date someone they stopped shagging each other, simple as that.  Purely friends with benefits. And it worked, but Niall knew that it wouldn’t have continued to work, when he started to get involved with Selena at the beginning of the hiatus Niall _knew_ Harry was jealous even though they had already ended things. He couldn’t help thinking then that it would be good for them to spend some time apart.

“Yes, you’re still my best friend and I know you keep saying we’ve changed and we need to get to know each other again, but I think that I still know you and you still know me…” Harry trails off, like he doesn't really know what else to say. But really what else is there to say? He’s already said he wants a relationship, now it’s up to Niall to make up his mind- even though he thinks for the most part he already has. But he just needs a break in this tension, needs to lighten this conversation, even just for a moment. The room feels too heavy.

“I don’t know _this_ Harry!” Niall gestures, pointing to the man in question sitting on his couch. He’s partially joking and partially terrified. He was too much of an idiot back then to know what Harry wanted; even more of an idiot to let him end it completely; and now all he wants to do is diffuse the tension in the room.

He can't help but be startled when Harry stands, Niall's back locking ramrod straight as he sits up, “Bullshit. You _know_ me.” Harry huffs and apparently that was the wrong way to try to alleviate the tension that was building in the room.

He watches as Harry pulls his shirt up and over his head revealing his bare chest, so _so_ familiar to Niall. Then his hands come up and unbutton the waistband on his slacks and with the wide leg cut, the pants just drop down the the floor under their own weight. He reaches down, hopping comically on one leg then the other, and pulls off his socks. Then he’s standing there, thousands of pounds worth of clothes pooled around his feet, in just his white pants; familiar tan skin and tattoos on display.  “They’re just clothes Niall, do I look the same to you now?”

He does is the thing. He looks just like the same Harry that he used to know; tall, fit, carved muscle flexing gently under LA tanned skin. There might be a couple new tattoos on his left arm, but other than that he looks exactly the same. When his eyes make it back up to look at his face those green eyes are oh so familiar as is the defiance in them. “You’re such a dramatic twat you know that?” He pauses as Harry rolls his eyes at him, “And yes I know that I still _know_ you, but c’mon Harry, this is a big decision…”

“Don’t be a coward now Ni. We basically made the decision in Dublin already.” Harry steps towards him until he’s standing right in front of him, and Niall doesn’t even realize that he spread his legs until Harry’s walking straight to the edge of the sofa. He drops down to his knees to kneel between his legs and Niall brings his shocked eyes up to Harry’s. “You’re always the loud one, the brash one; Please don’t be scared now. We already love and respect each other, plus the sex was fantastic. I'm sure it still is. What is there to lose?” Harry asks, his hands falling to Niall’s knees and he swears that it’s burning his skin. Harry’s touch is _hot._

And it’s not that Harry’s wrong. They knew the promise of ‘ _when we’re single’_ that was made in Dublin was just easier to say than ‘ _it’s just not the right time yet’._ But now it is.

“You, Harry. There is you to lose. You were my best friend for years. We kept each other grounded, hell we kept each other sane. You want to chance throwing that away because the sex was good?” Niall asks, but he already knows the answer. They never tempted anything more than shagging back then because the band was too big, _too important_ and Niall didn't understand what he had until it was gone. But now they don’t need to worry about any of that.

“The sex was _fantastic_ Niall, don’t degrade it. But either way you know you can’t lose me right? Even if you say no now, or we try this and it doesn’t work, you still have me, you’ll _always_ have me.” Harry tells him, eyes pleading. “Just let us try. You know we’ll be amazing.” Harry’s hands are moving up, slowly burning trails of sensation, thumbs tracing along the seam of his shorts and burning right through the flimsy material.

“I don’t know H, Hailee and I just broke up…”

“A month ago…” Harry clarifies like it wasn’t obvious that he already knew exactly when it happened. That’s why Nick is such a great gossip- he remembers all the details.

“And you know how I am about relationships…”

“None of them know you like I do. I’ll call you out on all your shit, just like you do for me.” Harry keeps interrupting him and his hands are distracting, thumbs now in the crease of his thigh moving back and forth, just inches away from his dick that is starting to take an interest in this conversation. “I’m begging you here, please just give it a chance, give us a chance.” One of his hands has lifted Niall’s shirt and is pressing against his hip bone, his thumb rubbing small circles over the bone sending shivers down his spine. Harry knows all his soft spots.

“Are you trying to seduce me into saying yes?” Niall asks, and he hates that he’s actually a little out of breath. Hates that it’s working.

“I don’t know? That wasn't my plan, it’s just really hard to keep my hands off you right now. You look _really_ good.” He leans down a presses a kiss to his scarred knee spreading more of that fire through Niall’s blood. Harry on his knees has always been a sight to do that to him.

“Uh thanks.” Niall’s breathless as both Harry’s hands sneak under his shirt to play with the waistband of his shorts fingers tickling his skin. The calluses are new- Harry’s definitely been playing guitar more often- his music’s etched in his skin now just like Niall’s, he can hear the music vibrations under his own skin.

“I’m not kidding. I know I always joke about your skinny legs, but your thighs are so....” He stops speaking and just presses up the end of his shorts, kissing his thigh, nosing up the edge of his shorts more and more as he moves his lips.

“Um…” But he doesn’t know what to say because Harry’s scooting in, as close as he can and lifting his shirt and Niall finds himself relaxing his back to fall back against the sofa so that Harry can press a kiss to his belly.

“You’re so toned here too, flat. I’m so glad your hair grew back…” He presses a couple kisses up before giving a little nip under his belly button teeth grazing along his skin. Harry hasn’t even kissed him yet and he’s almost all the way hard, cock pulsing.

“Me too?” It’s stupid but it comes out as a whisper.

“Don’t get me started on your arms, your biceps look amazing. You almost killed me when you posted some of your concert pics. I’m not ashamed to say I wanked to them.” Harry’s eyes are hot, in a way he hasn’t seen in years. Not since before the band went on hiatus and they still had their unofficial agreement.

“Um, Jesus, okay, wait.” He huffs out trying to catch his thoughts. This is getting out of control quickly because Harry’s down there between his legs and he _can’t think._

“Wait for?” Harry asks, finally unbuttoning Niall’s shorts and pulling the zipper down. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Niall blushes with how quick he was to respond.

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No, not that either.” Niall tells him and finally he moves one of his own hands to brush a curl away from Harry’s eyes, his other hand laying over Harry’s at his groin, stopping him but also making it obvious to Harry what the other man is doing to him.

“Then what do you want me to wait for, love? You don’t have to answer me now, you get this either way.” Harry tells him and Niall’s heart melts.

He knows it shouldn’t but it does, because he knows what Harry wants. He never realized it back in the band that Harry had wanted him, _really wanted him_. Looking back he should have known. But he’s not going to take advantage of Harry like that.

“I’m not going to use you for sex, Harry. Not like we used to. That’s not fair to you.” It’s not, it’s really not especially now when Harry has told him what he wants. When Niall can’t hide behind the unsaid.

“I want to try.” Harry looks sad, like he’s bracing for rejection.

“I know, but you have to promise me Haz, that if this doesn’t work we don’t lose us.” It only takes a second to see that Harry understands what he’s saying.

“You mean?” Harry stutters, but Niall just nods knowing what he’s asking. “Thank you.” He sighs but Niall doesn't get a chance to respond to that because Harry surges up and presses his lips to Niall's.

He doesn't even really think about it just parts his lips and allows Harry to lick inside and he’s comforted by the fact that Harry still _feels_ the same. Harry's body over his is a warm welcome weight and he wants to lean back and let Harry blanket over him but he can't lean back as far as he wants, so instead he wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer.  

The kiss seems to go on forever; Niall loses all sense of time as Harry takes him apart with his hands and lips. Harry still kisses the same; with his heart and passion in every press of lips and stroke of his tongue. There are subtle changes, like both of them kind of have facial hair and when Harry pulls away to find that spot on his neck that makes him moan; he can already feel the beard burn on his skin.

Harry's pulling Niall’s shirt off over his head next, then his lips are attached to one nipple then the next. Niall's head is spinning, it's all happening so fast. “I love your stomach.” Harry mutters pressing kisses down his chest to once again bite right under Niall’s belly button. It makes his hips jerk and if Harry didn't already know that he was mostly hard he does now. Niall presses both hands into his curls; he loves the way that his hair feels, the way the curls loop around his fingers, soft and gentle. He presses his fingers into his scalp, massaging, and he feels Harry’s moan into his skin.

Harry's nimble fingers are back on his waist now, pulling down the waistband of his shorts and then he grabs Niall by the hips pulling him off the edge of the sofa; it's been so long he forgot how good Harry was at man handling him.

“God, look at those legs. I love them too.” He presses kisses down one thigh then stops at the knee to switch to the other and kiss up. “Sometimes I don't know how I ever kept my hands off you on stage. Did I ever tell you that?” Harry asks, but he doesn't seem to actually be looking for an answer as he shuffles Niall’s shorts down his legs.

“N...n...no, uh you didn’t,” Niall would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little overwhelmed right now. He can’t seem to keep track of Harry’s hands- they’re _everywhere._ And so are his lips, pressing here, biting there, sensations coming from everywhere.

“I did. I hated that you always showered first thing after the show. I wanted a sweaty messy shag just once. You never let me.” Harry really seems to be talking more to himself, lost in head as his hands trace over Niall’s skin, Niall’s never really felt _worshipped_ before and it takes his breath away.

“Sorry?” Niall whispers and then his head checks in with reality and he realizes they are both in their pants in his living room. “Wait wait… we should move this to my bedroom where my roommate won’t walk in on us.” Because the idea of Mully walking in on this is enough to cool him down, though nowhere near enough to start softening his cock.

“Okay, yeah we can do that.” Harry stands and when Niall sits up straight he finds himself staring at that damn moth on his stomach. Harry’s always been healthy, taken care of himself, but he can see that he’s lost a bit of the bulk from the last 1D tour and seems to have leaned down. His muscles are still tight and defined under his skin and Niall doesn’t stop himself from bringing a hand up and tracing the curve of his abdominal muscles, then tracing a thumb in his v-line before the band of his pants stop him. Harry's just as hard as he is.

“Hmm?” He asks looking up, he knows Harry just asked him a question but he didn’t hear it.

“You want this too right? I’m not actually seducing you into this am I?” Harry asks and there is tone of apprehension in his jade green eyes and sometimes Niall forgets how unsure Harry can be under the confidence he feins.

“Why do you think I told Nick that Hailee and I were over?” Niall asks as he stands, Harry doesn’t move though and they end up chest to chest, Niall looking up slightly because even though the last couple years have changed them it hasn’t changed that Harry still has a handful of inches over Niall.

“He asked?” Harry queries, eyebrow raised because he’s obviously not following.

“Nope.” Niall pops the ‘p,’ “I offered up the information because it was so much less awkward than calling you up and saying something like ‘Hey I’m single now. You up for it?’” Niall tells him and he can see the smile start to shine through Harry’s eyes until it tucks up the corners of his lips make his dimples appear.

“Does Nick know you used him to get to me?” Harry asks acting scandalized and sometimes Niall forgets what a dork Harry can be.

“Nick _loves_ that I used him.” Niall laughs because Niall knows Nick _would_ love it. If this works out Nick is going to be taking credit for getting them together. Niall can already see it. But Harry’s hands are still hot on his hips and Niall grabs one before turning to the hall. “Grab our clothes, let’s take this upstairs.”

Niall is a little bit more comfortable when the door closes behind Harry, in his room it feels like it could become their sanctuary, no one can touch them here. They can hide in here for a while.

“Did you do anything with her here?” Harry asks and Niall looks back to the bed, it’s just a bed- a place to sleep but he knows that Harry won’t like his answer.

“You don’t want me to answer that.” Is what he goes with- but he knows that it’s an answer in itself.

Harry steps forward, not stopping until Niall’s wrapped back up in his arms, then he’s kissing him like he’s trying to burn _her_ out of his mind. Harry’s kissing him like he’s drowning, like Niall’s providing him the air that he needs to breathe. Harry pushes back and back some more until the back of Niall’s knees are pressed against the bed. He pushes Niall hard so he falls on his back looking at the ceiling. Then Harry’s looming over him again, feeling his vision and stealing his breath away. Harry slants his lips over Niall’s demanding entrance and he grants it. Gives Harry everything he wants, offers up his mouth, then his neck when they both need a moment to catch their breath.

He’s wrapped up in Harry and he tries to give him that same feeling, hands on his back, kissing him, letting out his gasps and moans because he knows how much Harry loves to hear them. But then Harry’s pulling away falling down on on his knees between Niall’s dangling over the bed. He takes a deep breath and looks up at the ceiling before looking back down at Harry. He’s a seductive vision down there.

Harry kisses his ankle bone, then traces his way up the calf to his knee biting the soft skin behind his knee; he feels it from head to toe. “I love your old man knees,” he switches to the other leg and kisses from knee to ankle, “I love your wonky toe too, but I’m not going to kiss it.” But he does run his hand up the bottom of the foot causing Niall’s leg to jerk and a surprised laugh from his lips.

“Are you going to give me a narrative of all my weird features you love.” Niall asks but he stops laughing as Harry tucks his thumbs in his pants. Niall lifts his hips not even thinking and Harry pulls them down his body, then throws them off to the side. He slinks up Niall’s body letting his hips fall between Niall’s legs again just a warm steady pressure and it uncoils some of the tension under his skin. There are times he likes to be the one holding Harry down, then there are times like this where he needs the pressure, the calming warmth that it spreads from head to toe.

“I wouldn’t be able to, there is too much to love.” Harry tells him. He presses a kiss under his ear and traces down his jaw line, “But I love this too, your beard,” He clarifies as he kissed down his neck. “And I love this spot right here.” He presses a kiss to Niall’s clavicle, “I want to lick the sweat out of it when you come off stage.” Then he’s  kissing down the slope of his shoulder, stopping once, then twice to bite gently, “I love how wide your shoulders have gotten…” and then he’s working his way down his body, pressing kisses to his chest, “and how small your waist is?” When Niall looks down he can see Harry’s hand spread across his stomach, it looks huge.

“Yeah give me time, I’ll get some of that fluff back.” Is it crazy that Niall’s finding this oddly arousing? To know everything that Harry loves about his body?

“I love that belly too, makes me want to bite it- right here.” And there is a sharp bite to Niall’s stomach again right under his navel.

He hisses in his breath and with that he dives his hands into Harry’s curls, “Get back up here.” He mutters pulling Harry up to kiss him. Another second without those red plump lips on his is a second wasted.

Harry lets himself be pulled up and he loses no time in kissing Niall. This time it feels like Niall’s the one that’s drowning- the one that needs Harry to breathe. Then Harry’s hand is wrapped around his cock, it's dry and somewhat tight but he can’t help his hips from jerking up.

“And this, I love this too.” Harry tells him, moving his hand slow, before he gets to the top swirling his hand over the head to gather the moisture there before he pumps his hand back down… “God every time I saw a clip of you singing Slow Hands I died a little.” Harry mutters before kissing him again. He can’t stop his hands from clawing into Harry’s back and he arches up trying to get as much skin to skin contact as possible. But then Harry’s pulling away and he’s sitting up to watch him walk towards the door.

“Haz…” He knows he must look wide eyed but then Harry stops at the pile of their clothes. He figures it out when Harry's digging through the pockets of his white pants. Finally he pulls out a small travel sized lube and a condom. “You brought it with you? Like I wouldn’t have any?” Niall asks sarcastically raising a brow. But he knew that this was going to happen the next time he saw Harry- or he’d hoped that it was going to anyway.

“Didn’t want to chance it, ya know? Besides, one plus to wide leg pants is equally huge pockets.” Harry smiles.

“But they don’t do wonders for your legs...or arse for that matter.” Niall counters. Not that it really matters now- since he’s not wearing them. Niall is fully able to appreciate the long legs and the firm arse fully on display.

“You don’t like my new pants Niall?” His words are colored with laughter, letting Niall know that he is not offended in the slightest.

“Well they do seem easier to get you out of.” And he can’t help but think of the many times they had to fight to get off their tight jeans to get to business.

“Yeah. Do you want to…” He stops talking but Niall knows what he’s asking. In answer he spreads his legs further apart.

“You’re doing a great job of worshipping me so you can go ahead and continue.” Niall jokes but his mouth goes dry as he watches Harry slide out of his pants leaving him naked as well.

“You’re just lazy and want me to do all the work.”

“I just had surgery… take it easy on me.” Niall plays the sympathy card and it works. Harry’s features go soft and fond.  

But he doesn't take it easy, instead he takes it slow. So slow. Harry’s back over him, kissing him again lips slanted over his slowly melting every muscle in his body. He keeps his hands anchored in Harry's hair, and it's growing damp with sweat, but so is his. Niall's brain has disconnected from his body and all he knows right now is Harry's touch on his skin and his lips on his.

Harry’s slow when he goes to open him up, like he knows that it's been a pretty _long_ time since he’s done this. Niall can't help noticing his rings, every once in a while the slick cold silver brushes against the skin of his arse and sends a shiver up his spine and it makes Harry's lips curve against his.

He goes so slow, one finger, then two, careful to avoid that spot inside him, “Together Ni, I wanna come together,” he mutters when Niall whines and writhes for it. Even with the three years of not doing _this_ Harry still knows him better than any other lover.

“Okay, okay but hurry the fuck up, I can't last all night.” it comes out a growling whisper his hips arching into each press of Harry's fingers.

“Don't tell me to ‘hurry up’ when I'm making love to you Ni, that's rude.” Harry scoffs but he’s laughing into the curve of his neck where his lips have been busy. Niall's sure he'll have a mark the next time he looks in the mirror. But that doesn't stop Niall himself from huffing out a laugh.

“Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to be rude.” Harry rewards him by adding his third finger for that final stretch and _finally_ brushes his fingers over that spot that makes Niall moan and see stars dance across his eyelids.

“You know I never thought I'd get to have this again, with you. I was planning on begging and pleading with you tonight to just give it a try.” He accentuates with with press into the bundle over nerves, over and over and over. Niall can’t control his own body, Harry’s driving this ship now.

“Well you did kinda beg, you were on your knees, if I remember correctly” Niall whispers pulling his curls so he pulls away from his neck, “I liked it,” he tells it like its a secret.

“I’ll do it everyday.” Harry whispers back to him, trading secrets. Before Niall can respond Harry’s pulling his fingers away and patting around the bed. He always does that- gets distracted and loses the condom… Maybe eventually they’ll get back to the way it was before- when they didn’t have to use them. When Harry could cum inside of Niall then lick it right back out of him making him orgasm again just from his tongue.

Niall ends up being quicker, frantic, finding the condom first, and tearing it open. It should be awkward when Harry shuffles back to give Niall room to work, but instead it's slinky and seductive. He licks his suddenly dry lips and he has to take a couple calming breath to stop his hands from shaking when he rolls the condom on spreading it down over Harry’s length. He grabs the lube and strokes slowly up becoming familiar again with the shape and feel of him.

He pulls Harry down to kiss him, because going that long between kisses should be a crime, he should always have Harry’s lips on or near his. He loops one leg over Harry’s hip and then Harry must get the hint because he lifts his other letting it hang on the curve of his elbow, it burns as it stretches but it feels good. He should feel nervous to be this spread open in front of Harry again- but instead it just feels like where he should be.

Niall heaves in a deep breath when Harry finally pushes in, a hot pulsing mass that makes him want to push his hips up even as his hands grab Harry’s hips to hold him tight. It’s been years since he’s been with Harry- but he feels like that same overwhelmed kid that looked at Harry and would think _what did I do to deserve this? To deserve him?_

“God, god, Ni, you…” Harry stutters off like Niall’s indescribable and he’s a bit embarrassed of how much it turns him on. He’s never realized how much Harry desired him before and he has never felt higher than he does right now- after everything tonight. Harry on his knees, letting him know every single thing that he loves about Niall, everything that turns him on- and it turns Niall on just as much.

“I know. I know, you too.” Niall swallows as Harry pulls his hips back before pushing forward and Niall hooks his ankles together behind his back when Harry shift his leg from his elbow to wrap around the hip. He clings to Harry, letting him find that rhythm- the one they both know by heart. Harry reaches toward the head of the bed and grabs a pillow, shoving it under Niall’s hips making the angle just right. Then Harry’s hands are grabbing his, linking their fingers together, moving them up and above his head. It makes his back arch up and now there is delicious friction on his dick and this is going so much faster than he thought it would.

Their bodies are covered with sweat and Niall’s using every muscle he can to move with Harry. To make him feel as good as he does. His arms are trembling spread up and over his head, shoulders burning with the pleasurable strain as Harry thrusts in and out, forcing the air right out of him; his head tucked into the curve of his neck. It’s times like this that it feels like their bodies were made for each other. Harry’s thick cock feels perfect, always perfect, moving in and out of his body like it’s his. Like Harry owns him- _they own each other._ Harry’s so good too- finds that spot and Niall can’t control the moans coming out of his mouth.

“That’s it, let me hear you,” Harry’s voice is savage and rough and just those words make another moan slip free.

“Jesus, so good, Haz. So good.” He tugs on his hands but Harry just presses them down holding tight, making Niall’s hips arch up his full aching cock pressing into Harry’s stomach getting friction on every thrust. He knows he’s going to cum like this, pinned down under Harry with his cock trapped between them. He can already feel it coiling in his belly, curling his toes in the air behind Harry’s back.

“You too- so fucking good, never had better. I can feel you shaking, are you close, Ni. Are you going to cum like this pinned down by my cock?” Harry’s voice is dark in his ear. He can feel the puffs of breath and Harry’s hips are speeding up. Pressing more and more into that spot and he’s seeing fucking stars under his eyes and he can’t stop the whimper that slips out.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going to ...” And he can’t finish because it's already happening and it feels like every single muscle locks up at the same time and his cock spasms between their bodies, smearing both their stomachs with cum.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Harry gasps out losing his rhythm, hips stuttering as he keeps thrusting chasing his own orgasm. It’s only seconds before he’s pressing in and his cock is twitching, pulsing in Niall as he fills the condom, a dark moan and sharp bite right into Niall’s neck that makes his whole body jerk.

“Holy-” Niall just doesn’t even know what to say. “That was…” But his thoughts are instantly derailed by Harry’s hands releasing his moving down massaging his arm and shoulders before his kissing him, slow and silky stealing any thought that even tried to gain traction in his brain. He brings his arms down, draps them over Harry’s shoulder keeping him close. He’s seriously considering round two when Harry pulls away.

“Amazing,” Harry whispers and Niall’s frozen by those green eyes staring at his. Yeah, this was definitely the right decision.

“Yeah, you are.” Niall takes his hands pushing all Harry’s hair away from his face.

“I meant you.” Harry responds, nuzzling into his hands.

“And I meant you.” He mutters on a small laugh, “And you know I love a cuddle but you’re getting a bit heavy Pet.” Harry sighs at the nickname, it’s been awhile since he’s said it.

He’s gentle when he pulls out, knows how sensitive Niall gets. He pads away to the en suite, leaving Niall to catch his breath on the bed. When he comes back, warm flannel in hand, he cleans both of them up before tucking them under the sheets.

“So-Man U plays tomorrow morning at 6. Want to get up and watch the game?” Niall’s laid out on his back and Harry’s already sprawled over him. The soft words are whispered in to Niall’s neck and he’s a bit surprised. Harry’s not always into football.

“Yeah we can do that.” He whispers back, it’s quiet in the house and dark and Harry did just shag all the energy right out of him. It’s time for bed.

“Then we can shag at half?…” and that sounds more like him.

“Yeah, we can do that too.” Niall says on a whispered laugh, but Harry’s already drifting off, “Sweet dreams, Pet.”

He takes deep breath and then joins Harry in dreamland- his tomorrow's just got a whole lot more interesting and he really can’t wait.

\----  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear from you. Please let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated. 
> 
> If you would prefer stop over on tumblr and say [Hello!](https://catrinahartsnarry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
